An Anniversary in Shadows
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: Months of not seeing each other plus their anniversary lands on the day of the chuunin exams. Temari couldn't believe her luck. Oh wait, Shikamaru, what are you planning? [Shameless smut]


**AN ANNIVERSARY IN SHADOWS**

A/N: I'm actually not sure if Shika's shadows can do what they do in this story but for the sake of the creative process, let's just pretend it actually does. I hope you enjoy this! **For the guests who I cannot contact through private message: To Guest 1: I'm so glad you liked it! I will definitely write more! :) To Guest 2: Thank you for the lovely compliment! Wow, you are the first person to ever make a story request from me! I am flattered! And that is a very interesting idea! I cannot make any promises but I will think on it and if inspiration strikes, I'll definitely write about it. :)**

Months of consecutive back-to-back missions made Temari want to tear her hair out. It's been five months since she properly spent any time in civilization. Not that she really minded decking it out in the woods, sleeping among the wilderness and taking the occasional dip into whatever spring they could find during their missions. The real reason for her frustration was she hasn't spent any significant time at all with her boyfriend because they kept missing each other while on their respective missions. The fact that they were both highly valuable and indispensable strategists to each of their villages only contributed to the number and level of missions that were assigned to them.

It's not that she was ungrateful. Far from it. She built and nurtured her reputation all her life just so that she would be acknowledged as she currently is. And she was proud of all her accomplishments. However, with all of the services she performed in such an amount of time, she felt she was up for some well-deserved vacation. In other words, she needed to lock up Shikamaru and herself in a room and not let him out until she was well satisfied. Seriously, she could only do so much on her own. She was a big bundle of sexual nerves that desperately needs soothing. Plus, their anniversary was coming up. There was no way that would go uncelebrated.

That's exactly how she proposed to convince Gaara, also known as the Kazekage, of that sentiment. Omitting the need for physical rendezvous, of course.

Her little brother simply asked what she had planned for vacation. So she told him that a visit to Konoha would probably suffice. Gaara raised his eyebrow while Kankuro who was also in the room exclaimed with a smirk, "Missing the little shadow bugger, are we?"

Temari threw him a glare and replied, "Am I not allowed to miss my own boyfriend?"

"I'm sure you're allowed to. But what I actually meant was you'd probably jump his bones the minute you see him since you haven't seen each other in months. Poor Shikamaru! That's some labor for some lazy kid!" Kankuro laughed his head off, slapping his hand against his thigh.

Temari whipped out her fan and Kankuro wisely shut up and stepped behind Gaara, grinning. "Now, now, we have to show our utmost professionalism in front of our Kazekage, don't we?"

Gaara rolled his eyes but couldn't quite keep a side of his lips from quirking up. Before Temari could retort, Gaara interrupted, "I'd be glad to give you that vacation, sister. However, before that, I'm afraid I just need you to do one more thing."

Feeling a sense of dread, Temari replied uneasily, "What is it?"

"Well, the chuunin exams are coming up next Monday and you're the only one available that I can trust to represent as a proctor for our village. It's not all bad news though. It will be held at Konoha. And I'm sure who the Hokage will pick for their proctor." Gaara explained as he tried to hide a grin.

Temari was torn between relief and irritation. True, she would finally see Shikamaru but she wouldn't have what she wanted until after the chuunin exams which would take at least a day... Wait a second, Monday! Damn! Of all days, their anniversary and the chuunin exams had to coincide! Her luck just kept on getting worse.

Glum, she just nodded.

"Don't tell me you can't wait a few more days until you sink your teeth into him, sister! I see Shikamaru already has his work cut out for him!" Kankuro snickered.

This time, Gaara intuitively moved out of the way as Temari charged at Kankuro and knocked his lights out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru, on the other hand, started seeing hints of Temari everytime he managed to have time to do his favorite hobby: cloud watching. Sometimes it was four small spiky clouds clustered together. Another time it was a predatory smile with fangs. Just the other day, there was a cloud shaped like a fan.

And he embraced large gusts of wind no matter that they nearly always wanted to sweep him off his feet, not unlike the effect of someone's full-toothed grin.

He sighed deeply, throwing his arm across his eyes as he attempted to catch some sleep. It was no use, she even invaded his dreams. Might as well not sleep at all since those dreams were, more often than not, terribly not innocent at all. Patches of silky flesh floated through his reveries. Feminine moans and sighs whispered through the silence of the night.

Sometimes he just ended up barking orders unusually unlike himself due to the frustration. And woe to the enemies that he ended up capturing within his perimeter.

When he finally got back to his village and reported to the Hokage, she informed him about the upcoming chuunin exams and his role this Monday. Shikamaru groaned softly. That is, until the Hokage cheekily announced that a certain woman whom she was sure he was eager to see again would be Suna's representative once more.

The grin came slowly across his face then paused as something clicked.

 _Hold on, Monday... is our anniversary. She is not gonna like that one bit. Hell, so do I. Better think of something or that woman is definitely gonna be troublesome..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He met her eye as all representatives from the other villages filed into the room in front of the Hokage while he was stationed besides the Hokage. One look at those burning emerald eyes and he knew she was as frustrated as he was. He couldn't help but grin. At least he wasn't the only one suffering. Then he sighed the very the next second. Twenty four hours was just too long. And with her within reach but untouchable was just the worst torture anyone can inflict on such a sexually frustrated young man. She looked stunning today too, her yukata clinched in all the right places. He wanted to run his hands all over her curves...

 _Woah, boy, remember where you are. These delegates didn't come all the way to see you make a fool of yourself._

She closed her eyes, feeling abruptly hot. _Darn you, Shikamaru, keep that grin to yourself. You're not helping at all._ Opening her eyes, she sent him a glare which just made him chuckle despite his discomfort.

 _If she wanted to warn me off, glaring's definitely not the best way to do it._ He thought of all the times their arguments would eventually lead to make out sessions just because that furious expression of hers always lit him on fire. As if months of celibacy wasn't enough torture. He sighed as he shifted his legs, trying to ease his aroused body.

"Shikamaru, will you do the honors?" The Hokage inquired. If they hadn't discussed what will happen beforehand, he definitely would have been humiliated for not paying attention. Thank goodness for small favors. Shikamaru stepped forward to explain the instructions for the chuunin exams, purposely not looking at Temari's direction so he could actually focus.

As Shikamaru professionally stated the rules and regulations with technical phrasing and a commanding air, Temari wanted to squirm but held herself still. She was always weak against his professor mode. He knew what it does to her when he speaks so formally and fluently in a superior manner. Her breath quickened. She clenched her hands into fists.

Oh, he absolutely knew his effect on her. His smoldering look as he swept his eyes over her as he turned around and let the Hokage say her last words spoke volumes.

 _That smug bastard. If he thinks he's gonna get any with the way he's acting right now, he better think again._

Her eyes couldn't help but stray to his ass though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the proctors moved from the conference hall to the examination room, Temari was determined to keep her distance from him as revenge for his act of arrogance.

Shikamaru knew Temari was miffed and he was amused. She looked like a little girl having a silent tantrum. How adorable. That just made him want to kiss that pout away and bend her over his knees and do whatever he wanted to her. And knowing that she wouldn't push him away since he knew she was as aroused as he was didn't help his heated body at all.

Shikamaru barked at the participants for the chuunin exams to settle down (Temari threw him a quizzical look as she was supposed to be the irritated one) and had another Konoha representative take over the stage, explaining to the genins of their pencil and paper task.

While the papers were handed out, the proctors from different villages sat along opposite sides of the room as observers to weed out the cheaters. Shikamaru sat directly across from Temari as she raised her eyebrow and he shrugged nonchalantly.

The participants had an hour to complete the task and they may now begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a high ranking shinobi, she couldn't afford to lose focus specially in front of other ninjas from other villages. Thus she shook off all traces of lust and such, and concentrated on the task at hand.

Ten minutes into the exam though she suddenly felt something warm grazing her shoulder. She batted at it. It was still there. For some reason, if she had to describe it, it felt like a finger was tracing over her collarbone. That's insane, right?

When she allowed herself to peek under her yukata, she was horrified to see a shadow of a hand caressing her. Looking up, she saw Shikamaru pointedly averting his face away from her, a hint of a smile at the edge of his lips. If she looked very closely on the floor, a shadow as thin as a string connected him to her.

She swallowed. She didn't know what to feel. It wasn't like she could walk over and scold him during the exam! On the other hand, maybe just the tiniest bit of her wanted it. He has never done anything like this before (and in public!) and she was curious as to how far he would push it.

She wasn't overly worried since this was Shikamaru and he knew the worth of both of their reputations. So she eased back against her chair, and continued on her task.

 _So she thinks I don't have the guts to overdo it, huh?_ Shikamaru smirked.

This time two shadow hands crept underneath her yukata top and started to rub along her shoulders with the tips of shadow fingers and thumb. She jerked slightly then sighed as her tired muscles were being pressed in a circular technique and alternatively squeezing the top of her shoulders. She smiled pleasurably, feeling her crankiness melt away along with her irritation towards him.

Then he began to massage along her back, pressing down with thumbs down each side of her spine. Over and over with increasing pressure. She sighed in satisfaction. Then he started skimming and digging his shadow fingers to the sides as he moved downwards. Every press and release felt incredible to Temari.

While the massaging went on, she felt a third shadow hand stealthily slide down the front of her yukata and started to cup and firmly massage her left breast. She suddenly clutched the sides of her chairs, her knuckles white as she glared daggers at him. He merely smiled at her as if he didn't have a clue as to what he was doing to her. That third hand then started to pull at her nipple and rubbed it between two fingers alternatingly. She refused to give him the satisfaction of moaning as she bit her lip hard and her nails dug into the wooden undersides of the chair. When the nipple fully beaded, he continued to lightly knead the mound.

Then a fourth shadow hand came into play as it covered her right breast and repeated the same actions. All her senses became fully loaded as she felt everything all at once. Her thighs subconsciously started to rub against each other. That is until two strips of shadows wound around her ankles separately to attach each to a leg of the chair she was sitting on.

 _Oh fuck, he wouldn't._ She shuddered involuntarily, thinking of the implications. Just as she was about to send him a pleading look to stop everything, a hand crept up her yukata and touched her there.

She moaned softly. And the female ninja to her right, concerned, asked her if she was alright because she looked as if she was feverish. Temari quickly reassured her she was fine, that it might be just something she ate for breakfast. Satisfied, the female ninja went back to observing.

She caught sight of Shikamaru's shoulders shaking in laughter and couldn't wait until the exam was over so she could give him a good thrashing.

At first he only cupped his hand against her, just letting her warmth flow over him until Temari started to tremble from impatience. He smirked then began to slide his thumb against that bundle of nerves through her underwear. Her lip cracked from biting too forcefully as she fought to keep her body still. It was a good thing she was a damned excellent shinobi who had the utmost control over her body or else she would have made a spectacle of herself. She could only imagine how the news would spread like wildfire. No doubt she would have been made the center of gossip for years to come. She wouldn't be able to show her face in Suna and especially in front of her brothers. Kankuro would have mercilessly teased her to no end while Gaara would act like nothing happened but would definitely give off a vibe of awkwardness and leave her feeling humiliated.

He pressed more firmly and rubbed in circles. Her nails dug deeper into the wood, bowing her head, determined more than ever not to lose herself. When she knew she was about to reach her peak, legs quivering, she looked up at him desperately, pleading. He caught his breath. Temari in her heightened pleasure was breathtaking. Those flushed cheeks, dazed eyes, swollen lip, heaving chest, open legs... the need to go over to her and ravish her was overwhelming his senses and broke his concentration. His shadows receded.

Temari's body slumped as she tried to even out her breathing.

Just then the proctor announced that the exam was over. Papers were passed. And everyone who was left in the room who were not caught cheating were allowed to move to the next phase of the chuunin exams. After that, everyone began filing out of the room.

Temari saw Shikamaru moved to talk to his fellow proctor and spoke to him quickly. The fellow proctor glanced at her, nodded and left.

Eventually only the two of them were left in the room as the door clicked shut.

"What did you say to that proctor? I saw him look at me." Temari asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Shikamaru smiled and answered, "I told him that I had to accompany another fellow proctor to the clinic as she didn't look so well. Feverish, I must say. I can't be remiss in my duties to look after the ambassador from Suna. It is part of my mission, you know."

She snorted as her cheeks colored. "Like that excuse is gonna fly with Tsunade."

"I know but she does owe me so I doubt she'll make a fuss."

Silence took over the room.

Temari couldn't help mentally rewinding and playing over the events that happened within the last hour. A mix of emotions such as overwhelming lust, acute mortification, apparent fury, and keen anticipation whirled within her. Fascinated, Shikamaru watched the play of emotions across her face.

"Y-you... I can't believe...!" As Temari struggled to speak, irritation at her inability to form complete sentences grew into fury and overcame all other emotions. "Dammit Shikamaru, if you don't finish what you started, I am going to make you very sorry!"

"I have every intention of finishing it, don't worry."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?!"

"I was waiting for you to stand from that chair... Or are you having problems?" He gave her a knowing look.

He knew damn well she was still recovering from his teasing. She couldn't trust her legs to stand at the moment. She shot him a glare while a pink tint rose on her cheeks. "You bastard."

He chuckled, moving near her. Touching his mouth to her ear, he murmured, "A lucky bastard who's going to make you feel really good, ne."

And here she thought her underwear couldn't get anymore soaked. She hated letting him win though as she schooled her face into a bored look and said matter-of-factly, "Words are only words until you put them into action."

He was highly amused at her supposedly indifferent expression. She probably wasn't aware of the automatic press of her legs when he talked into her ear but he definitely did. The instant urge to ease his hand between those legs and pet her to oblivion was strong but he had other plans before that. "Well, Miss Sabaku, I wouldn't want you think I was all words. In fact, let this be a lesson to you that I do not break my word."

For some reason, she began to throb down there.

In a swift movement, he picked her up bridal style and placed her sitting on top of the desk at the front of the room, her legs dangling.

"I noticed you weren't paying attention during the exams. Now what would the Hokage and Kazekage say when one of Suna's finest shinobis didn't successfully fulfill her role at such a crucial intervillage event?"

"They don't need to know."

"Ah but I think they deserve to know when one of their best is slacking and needs shaping up."

"Please, you're not going to report me. You were in on it too."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You see, I was able to catch two participants cheating during the exam. How many did you catch?"

Damn, he was good.

"Shikamaru, you're not going to report your own girlfriend."

"You're right. I guess I'll be the one to mete out your punishment then." Her eyes widened. All of a sudden, his shadows restrained her wrists and ankles shackling them to the four corners of the table. In effect she was seated with her arms stretched out behind her, her knees bent and her legs spread wide, the length of her yukata draped between her legs.

His hand slipped underneath her yukata and touched her drenched underwear. _Fuck, she's so wet._ It took all his strength not to take her right then.

"So this is the reason for your inattentiveness, is it, Miss Sabaku? How utterly inappropriate and improper."

 _Shit, not professor mode._ She started trembling in anticipation.

"Lesson number one: Being a proctor requires a high level of alertness." The nail of his forefinger grazed through her underwear. "For example, even the tiniest jerk or twitch could be a sign of potential cheating." Her legs twitched every time he grazed his nail against her clit.

"Lesson number two: A proctor must needs be extremely thorough in his or her investigation. He or she must be able to see through any obstacle or barrier of any participants that may wish to trick us." At that, he took hold of the sides of her underwear and slid it down her thighs.

"Lesson number three: Make sure to delve into their minds. Anticipate how they think and move. How one type of participant is more likely to cheat than the other." He slowly inserted his middle finger inside her. She closed her eyes as her lips parted.

"Lesson number four: Think back to your own time when you took the chuunin exam and compare it to the current exam. Go back and forth for any clues that may help you uncover any cheating tactics." His finger slid in and out of her. Back and forth. Driving her wild.

"And finally, lesson number five: You may even team up with a fellow proctor if that would make the job easier between the two of you." He added his forefinger, thrusting faster and harder. Her breathing turned into harsher, heavier and shorter intervals.

"Did I make myself clear, Miss Sabaku?" He asked in an authoritative manner, demanding for an answer with a stern face while he continued to thrust his fingers roughly inside her. She could only moan, the sensations building, her insides clenching.

"Not paying attention even now, are we?" He took out his fingers from her just as she was about to come, making her cry out.

"Fuck you, Shikamaru!" She struggled against the shadow bonds.

"Such a dirty mouth too." Then he maneuvered his shadows so that it would turn her over, putting her feet on the floor behind the desk and wrapping her hands on the opposite side of the desk, bending her body over the desk. His shadows were wounded like vines around her spread legs and stretched arms.

He slowly rubbed his hands over her rounded ass. He bit back a groan from the sensation. Then he smacked one side. "This one is for not paying attention." She gasped. Then the other side. "This one is for your potty mouth." Her legs were shaking.

Then he lifted the back end of her yukata. "You seem to be dripping, Miss Sabaku. Why don't I clean you up? We can't have you soiling our examination floor." Her head jerked around to look at him with wide eyes. His head dipped and did just as he said with his lips and tongue. She let out a moan, shuddering violently. He teased, nibbled, licked, sucked as she writhed and whimpered, pressing her face against the desk, until she was at the edge once more.

He stopped once again just before she hit her peak. She growled at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "I told you we can't have you soil the floor." He smirked. Then he pulled down his trousers enough, his length already hard. Gripping her deliciously rounded hips, he slid his length back and forth against her lips in a leisurely pace. She pushed back her hips impatiently. He chuckled. Then slowly inserted his tip just inside her and held it there, stretching her.

"I swear, Shikamaru, if you don't start moving, you'll pay once your shadow bind is gone." She hissed at him.

Smiling knowingly at her, he pushed all his length into her in one swoop. They both moaned at the exquisite friction. He started moving. Then he bent over and loosened her yukata in order to reach in and grasp her breasts as his anchor as he thrusted in an increasing pace. When she turned her head towards him, he captured her mouth with his, slipping his tongue in to duel with hers. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they continued to move in a fierce ancient rhythm. Then one of his hands slid down to her clit and started rubbing it furiously. She could feel herself tightening. "Come for me, Temari. Now." Shikamaru's gruff, breathless voice pushed her over the edge. She cried out his name into his mouth. He followed right after her with a hoarse shout of her name. Both of them trembled from the aftershocks.

Sometime during their coupling, his shadows disappeared. Placing a tender kiss on her shoulder, he came out of her, flipped down her yukata, pulled up his pants and pulled her onto his lap as he sat them on the floor. He held her hands as they waited for their bodies to calm. As their breathing returned to an even pace, Shikamaru murmured, "I'm sorry this is the best I can do for our anniversary under the circumstances."

Incredulous, Temari swiveled herself around on his lap to face him. "Are you fucking kidding me? You finger me in front of all the delegates and shinobis-to-be from all villages during one of the most vital intervillage events, risking both our highly respected reputations, and then you had the audacity to 'punish' me for my supposed indiscretion for which you were the instigator using both your shadow jutsu and professor mode? Fuck, I loved it!"

Ego boosted sufficiently, Shikamaru grinned, slipping his arms around her to pull her closer and said, "Really?"

"Really. I didn't know you could be so diabolical. It really turned me on." She threw him a lustful heavy-lidded look that made his body instantly warm.

"But tell me, that wasn't all you was it? I mean, the whole idea didn't come from you, right? It was too risque." Temari cocked her head to the side.

"You're right. I got it from a book." Shikamaru felt his face heating up.

"What book?"

"Naruto gave it to me."

"Excuse me, but do I need to know something?" Temari's right eyebrow raised.

"God no, it's not like that! Geez, don't jump to hasty conclusions, woman!" Shikamaru almost yelled at her.

"Sooo? Why did he give you that book that inspired all this?"

"He knew you and I haven't seen each other for months and he sympathized. And when he found out our anniversary and chuunin exams were on the same day, he smirked and later that day, he gave me that book, saying, 'Enjoy!'" Shikamaru blushed, thinking that Naruto anticipated this would happen.

"Wait would this book happen to be...?"

Shikamaru sighed as if in defeat. "Yes, it's Icha Icha Paradise: Make out tactics. You know Jiraiya wrote it, right?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "I guess we have a sannin and his student to thank. But for now..." She leaned forward to catch his earlobe with her teeth, sliding her hands up his chest and whispered, "What do you think of taking this back to my place and testing out the rest of the chapters in that book of yours? After all, we have months to catch up on."

"Troublesome. I was thinking of resting since I almost drained all of my chakra for my shadow jutsu."

"I didn't say you had to do any work, did I? And this time, you'll be at my mercy."

He allowed himself to be pulled out the door and dragged towards her apartment.

And let's just say that people didn't see them for a week.

 **THE END**

A/N: I actually can't believe I wrote this. Haha. Please review, comment, etc? Even for people who don't have FF accounts, you can still post a review. Please give me an idea if it's any good. Each review means a lot for any aspiring writer. Thank you very much.


End file.
